The present invention relates to a low calorie milk chocolate. More specifically, the invention relates to a product and process for producing a sucrose-free, water-containing milk chocolate and having the taste and mouthfeel of a traditional milk chocolate.
Sucrose-free chocolate for diabetics has long been known wherein sucrose is replaced by sorbitol. Other sugar alcohols similar to sorbitol such as isomalt, lactitol, maltitol, etc., have recently been permitted in foodstuffs including sugar-free milk chocolate compositions. Additionally, edible carbohydrates with lower energy contents than sucrose have been developed which are suitable for inclusion in chocolate. In chocolate production, it has always been the practice to avoid the addition of water to the chocolate composition because of the known determinable effects such as the undesirable hardening of the chocolate composition. However, if water can be incorporated into the chocolate composition without the detrimental effects, lower calorie milk chocolate products can be produced. By the process of this invention, a normal fat-containing milk chocolate, free of sucrose and containing water can be produced which has lower calorie contents than regular sugar-containing milk chocolate and/or polyol containing milk chocolate and yet the product of the present invention provides acceptable flavor, texture and mouthfeel similar to conventional milk chocolate.